Cycle
by Lara0XM
Summary: After the battle with the Nue, Nura Rikuo is once again facing a threat to his life and that of his hyakki yakou. The Shinobi Youkai have a grudge against him simply for his heritage. RikuoxOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter1**_

Nura Rikuo gazed up at the weeping cherry tree in his family's courtyard. The time for sakura had passed but it was still a graceful tree. Unfortunately, his mind was more occupied by the sudden string of inexplicable murders. Humans had the higher body count but there seemed to be no reason for their deaths other than fun. The youkai on the other hand all had indirect and direct relations to the Nura clan. Just who wanted to exterminate the Nura this time? It has been six months since the battle with the Nue and everyone had savoured those months of peace.

Thwack! "OW!" Rikuo felt the sheath of a katana crack on his head hard enough to hurt but not so hard it split his skull. Twisting around, he saw Kamina frowning with a hand on her hip and the other on the scabbard of her Kagekiri. She was in her human form, same as him though an inch shorter. Her hair was pitch black and gleamed with the light of the setting sun.

"If you would stop retreating into yourself you would've just heard I found out who it was."

"Master," Kuroumaru appeared,

"Kamina beat you to it," Rikuo smiled at the aghast expression on the Karasu Tengu's face. It had become a competition between Kamina and the Sanbagarasu to see who was faster. For those who knew her, namely Rikuo, it wasn't surprising that Kamina always won. "So what is it?"

"I think it would be best to call a meeting." Her brown eyes, a few shades darker than his, were serious, "there's too much information to repeat. The important things… are my opinions…" her voice trailed off, reluctant to elaborate. That itself was odd as she seldom made any attempts to conceal herself other than to let others make their own assumptions.

"But you have a knack for being right," Rikuo tacked on as he moved towards the house with Kamina keeping pace with him. "Kuroumaru, call a meeting."

"Yes sir." As he flew off into the sky with the flapping rustle of his wings, Kamina paused turning her eyes to the east. Time and time again for the last month, since the murders began, she had felt like she was being strangled even though there was nothing there. The last time she felt like this had been a year and half ago in Kyoto as Hagoromo Gitsune killed her father and when the Nue appeared. Despite knowing the reason this time the strangulation didn't disappear.

Nervous chattering filled the meeting room as everyone gathered. Nurarihyon was even there himself. An undercurrent of tension dominated the vibe Kamina was receiving though in the other youkai, like Hitotsume, there was outright fear. For the first time she was wary of speaking in front of them. She knew Rikuo wouldn't be surprised as she had already told him her parents' names but she hadn't elaborated much on them, especially her mother. Over two years she has known him and still hasn't told him much about the youkai side of things in her life. It was pretty damn depressing.

"Everyone, I thank you for coming," Rikuo finally opened the meeting, "Togakure Keikain Kaminazuki will take the lead of this meeting. She has valuable information about the ones attacking."

"Thank you, Rikuo." Kamina shoved back her nerves and ignoring the disapproving glances of her familiar address to Rikuo. Hell, she is Toono youkai: she didn't give a rat's ass about who was the top dog since they just might end up on the hit list. "Based on the circumstances of all the killings and recent information, I believe the Shinobi Youkai are the ones behind the attacks."

"What evidence is there, to support that?" Gyuuki calmly interceded. Having anticipated the question she revealed a smattering of broken weaponry and clothing on several trays. Kunai, shuriken, blades that had been hidden in canes, shattered gas bombs and hand grenades, even a sliced hand gun were resting on a tray. The clothing included a fine chainmail shirt and torn mottled cloth.

"These weapons are the typical usage of shinobi however the clothing indicates youkai. Human shinobi do not where mottled clothing, theirs is pure black. Also, the ones wearing the clothing were youkai, I had seen them myself. They killed themselves when I found them as is expected of the retainers of a shinobi youkai but not before they sent their messages to their lords. Unfortunately I was able to only retrieve three of the five sent." She held out the unopened three scrolls in a slim, graceful hand.

"But why kill humans?" Hihi Shouei inserted,

"Because shinobi youkai detest them. It is impossible to describe that hatred, but it is enough that they will go out of their way to kill any and every human in their vicinity. That being said however, there is only one thing that shinobi youkai hate more than humans and those is the hanyou, humans with demon blood or demons with human blood take your pick. Shinobi Youkai believe them to be vastly inferior."

"You yourself are a shinobi youkai," Hitotsume sneered

"Have you ever wondered why I was raised in Toono rather than Kyoto with my father? It was to protect me from my mother's family. Onmyouji are a mild danger in comparison to the Shinobi Youkai."

"It's because of you we're being targeted!"

"Until last night I doubt they were aware of me being in Ukiyoe Town. Chances are they are fed up with having partial demons manage the Nura clan." I shot Hitotsume down while glancing to Rikuo. Subtlety was a concept I could never quite understand and thus I worried about the effects my words had on others. Rikuo seemed to understand though and didn't flinch. From what he told me in Toono while he was training, it sounded like there were those that doubted him because of his human blood…even he himself doubted his own abilities.

"That assumption is based on what exactly?"

"On their surprise to see me." I shrugged, "Retainers are nothings that test the waters. They have none of a shinobi youkai's training which includes concealing their emotions if they still had any."

"Please tell us more about the shinobi youkai themselves. How do we tell them apart from others? What are their traits, their skills, their training…?" Zen jumped in before Hitotsume could take another shot. No doubt others did doubt me; Kamina thought privately, I could easily be a spy.

"There's no way to tell them apart from their surroundings, they take care to blend in perfectly. Their personalities are completely erased by their training. No emotions, no ties to anything or anyone, not even their family, the ability to do their missions with perfection and no hesitation. Even it was sibling against sibling, parents against children, they do not hesitate." Gasps erupted around except for Nurarihyon's upper echelon members like Gyuuki. They clearly weren't surprised.

"How could they?" Rikuo finally spoke, clearly devastated.

"It's the way they are raised. If there is an emotional bond with someone, it is seen as a weakness. The only way to find them is to pre-empt their moves and meet them at that point. But even then you stand little chance of winning. They are the best of the best; they have to be as they are the murderers of humans and the assassins of youkai. The only way to beat them is to do something they don't expect."

"What the hell is that?" Hitotsume scowled, "You just said they were the best of the best."

"Of course they're the best of the best. Some will be arrogant and not expect skilled opponents so they will be easily dealt with however that is never a guarantee. One thing they definitely won't expect, the one thing that should be able to shake them to the core…." Kamina's eyes flickered from each face until they rested on Rikuo, "Is that hanyou are more powerful than they could ever hope to be."

Rikuo paused at the utter conviction and force in Kamina's voice. Her eyes belied her belief that it could be done. Her conviction and fire had everyone burning. His blood was boiling at the prospect of the challenge. Too long the Shinobi Youkai and toyed with his clan.

"Well that decides it," he stood up in his youkai form, "We will pre-empt the shinobi youkai. Any suggestions Kamina?"

"They will expect an immediate retaliation or one that occurs in a year. The best time would be two months from now, I believe. Besides, I sent a request to Toono. Though the Nura are a powerful clan, I think it would be best for Toono to be here as well though I can't guarantee anyone will come."

"Thank you, you saved me a job there. I'm certain at least Itaku will come to keep an eye on his little sister."

Kamina just smiled. "How about school tomorrow? If they're watching then they'll be more surprised to see us at our normal routine."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter2**_

Kamina felt an icy glare on the back of her neck. She didn't have to turn around to know it was Tsurara. Ever since she decided to stay with the Nura clan after the clash between them and the Kyoto youkai, Tsurara has barely disguised her hostility. Kamina was reassured only by the fact the animosity was extended towards Ienaga Kana too. However, she didn't understand how Tsurara would think her a rival for Rikuo's affections. Sighing, she untied her hair from the pony tail she had pulled back into. The black hair nullified the chilling glare somewhat. She smiled at Rikuo when he glanced at her questioningly and answered with two words: cold wind. He blinked slightly but his eyes flickered back to Tsurara. Rather than answering, Kamina darted ahead, her hair bouncing from her fast strides and swirling like tangled string whenever a breeze blew up.

"There's our Royal Couple of Shadows!" Kiyotsugu appeared from around the corner.

"Couple?" Tsurara screeched while Rikuo and Kamina continued walking. So many were making the assumption they were engaged that they barely reacted anymore. They had a hell of a time cracking down on it within the Nura clan. It had been exhausting work and they still couldn't find the energy to shoot Kiyotsugu down.

"C'mon already, it's nothing like that." Rikuo sighed, already feeling exhausted.

Kiyotsugu frowned slightly though his enthusiasm was hardly diminished, "I don't mean that way," he kept pace with them, "But you two are the most formidable youkai ever! I still can't believe I had the great lord of demons in my class! Geeze, wish you said something!"

"There were plenty of clues. It's your fault for not noticing." Kamina took a shot as they rounded the school gate.

"By the way, Kamina, tell us more about Toono."

"I've told you everything that you can know. Don't think of looking of looking for it. You'll never be able to get out. My father was an Onmyouji and he never once came within a ten kilometre radius of the village. Now shut up." She slipped out of her shoes and placed them on the shoe rack of the school. She was careful to leave a gap for Tsurara to put her's right next to Rikuo's. It was a small attempt at placating the snow youkai but it kind of worked, which was better than not working at all.

Within the first ten minutes of math class, Kamina started to feel sleepy. Remembering Zen's admonishment on not getting enough rest, she had a perfect excuse for sleeping until lunch. Allowing the words to fade into the background, she glanced out the window. The sky was completely clear and a wonderful, vivid blue. Just like the sky seen out at Toono though this sky didn't have the frigid overtone. A strong, sad and longing emotion rose up choking her. She wanted to go home for a bit. As soon as Zen gives me the okay, I'm going home to visit. Sighing softly, she closed her eyes.

Just as the bell rang for lunch, Kamina had fought herself free form the nightmare that had ensnared her. It's a dream now, the past…it's done and over with. She told herself but the twinge in her stomach told her it wasn't as far back as she would like.

"Kamina?" Rikuo touched her shoulder lightly, startled to see some jolts of fear and pain in her eyes. "How's your injury?"

"You alright Togakure-san?" Torii frowned as everyone gathered.

"Just a little sore but that's a good sign, means nothing's died." Rikuo chuckled but his eyes remained concerned. Kamina shrugged, meaning she will tell him later in private.

"If you're up for it, we're going to investigate a market place. There are youkai there right?" Kiyotsugu turned to Rikuo. Kamina could hear the 'Oh GOD!' going through Rikuo's mind.

"Depends on whether you want to meet the youkai of inanimate objects," Kamina shrugged, "They might or might not be there."

"Well, let's go!"

"…..It's still lunch." Maki groaned.

"Oh…Right." Everyone sighed. Shima was glancing at Tsurara though and missed the bulk of what just happened. Leaning back into her chair, Kamina stretched her arms up after her head but just as she leaned over her chair, her healing injury twanged. Grimacing she settled back, annoyed. Six months ago had marked the final battle with the Nue, who had practically gutted her. Zen kept saying it was a miracle she had even been able to move herself, much less perform a new Matoi technique with Rikuo. And just what happened with that technique? She wondered. From what she knew about Matoi, the leader's and subordinate's Fear become one or layered on top of each other. What she and Rikuo had done…it was more like they exchanged some of their Fear, enabling them to utilize the other's abilities while remaining completely independent of each other in movement. If she had been able to move, she could've easily fought with Rikuo against Nue. The weirder part was she had felt everything Rikuo felt and thought everything he had thought. It hadn't been just their Fear they had briefly exchanged.

"Earth to Kamina-san," Kana waved her hand in front of Kamina's face,

"Hm, what?" Kamina glanced up at the girl.

"Didn't you hear a word I just said?" Kiyotsugu was aggrieved. It wasn't that much of a tragedy to miss whatever spewed out his mouth.

"Not a thing." Kamina shrugged, "More importantly, I want you guys to know that when I get the okay to travel I'm going home for a week. Circumstances permitting of course." She added glancing at Rikuo.

"Of course," Rikuo smiled.

The market place was crowded. The sun was warm, and the sky was clear so it was perfect weather for outdoor shopping. Mercifully it wasn't humid either. Kamina was grateful she had always gone to the markets in Kyoto with her father as she didn't appear to be the country bumpkin she wasn't. Though, somehow, here in Ukiyoe Town it seemed different. Yes there were many more people but somehow it didn't seem particularly rushed.

"Let's go here," Kana suddenly disappeared into a stall. Mounds of toy animals were piled on the display and the inner shelves. Some were colored like natural animals while others were rainbows. Torii and Maki as well seemed rather happy. The boys however were a different story.

"So cute!" Kamina hugged a toy teddy bear. It was one of the bigger ones, her dark colored hair dancing in the sunlight that crept into the stall.

"C-cute," Shima whispered softly. Rikuo couldn't help but smile agreement. She came off as such a tough youkai that it was almost inconceivable that she could, for that matter, even want to act like a human. Turning away so he wouldn't be struck dumb, Rikuo scanned the opposite stall, noting the brightly colored and decorated headbands. Moving over to the stall, he noticed a white silk, two inch wide headband. In dull gold thread and beads, it depicted a hostile and rocky landscape similar to that of Toono, complete with clouds. Vividly he remembered the pure white and dark gold that her hair changed into from its plain black. ¥1000 though.

"What are you looking at?" the thought of hanyou appeared holding the teddy. "Ooh. That is pretty." Lowering her voice, "Were you thinking of me?"

"Are you psychic?" Rikuo whispered back smiling.

"No. You're just easy to read. Though unlike most, you're also easy to understand."

"What are you two whispering about?" Tsurara jumped in, glaring at Kamina, who was mildly amused, for a second.

"Nothing," he glanced back at the hair band as he followed the rest of the group. Kamina didn't say anything about it but Rikuo suspected she was homesick. He saw her eyes linger on the hair band but it wasn't the hair band itself that had her attention, it was the pattern on it. It must have reminded her of the harsh terrain of the Toono Village. "Uh, guys, I got to run to the bathroom so I'll be back quick."

"Okay just make sure you don't miss out on the youkai!" Kiyotsugu called as Rikuo darted away before Tsurara could follow.

"Rikuo-kun!" Tsurara called darting forward a few steps before stopping. Kamina watched Rikuo go with a frown of curiosity on her face. It was easy for her to read anyone however for her to be able to easily understand them is another matter and Rikuo was easy for her to understand. They thought alike, she knew. The variation of Matoi had been very interesting. Not only had she sense Rikuo's thoughts, but he also sensed hers. It seemed as if they had exchanged more than just Fear. She suspected that exchange had been what saved her life, not just her indomitable will.

Pushing through the crowd, Rikuo headed to the bathrooms but looped back to the stall. "Excuse me miss but do you still have that white and gold hair band?"

"Ah yes I do. Is it for that pretty girl that was with you? The brown eyed one?" the elderly woman smiled knowingly.

"Ah yes but its…it's because she's homesick and that pattern resembled the land she had grown up in. She's a friend just staying at my house for school." He handed the woman the money.

"I see." She handed Rikuo the bag, "but she must be something for you to spend ¥1000 on."

"Well, she's a really good friend. Thank you," he waved as he moved to rejoin the group. To provide an excuse for the length of time gone and to conceal the head band, he bought some mitarashi dango to share with everyone. He wanted to surprise Kamina with the head band tonight after their training session, which were more basic warm ups than actual training. Itaku had told him if he wanted to surprise Kamina he had to be subtle but also glaringly obvious, an odd contradiction that made sense; Kamina was a trained shinobi youkai, an assassin youkai that couldn't let anything interfere with her mission. Fortunately though Kamina had been raised as a normal mercenary in Toono and a normal Onmyouji in Kyoto. Because of that, she didn't receive any requests for assassinations unless it was through the Oushou Toono Family. He was really grateful he was able to have met and still be able to see her.

"Sorry, I got some mitarashi dango on the way back."

"Yum!"

After waving goodbye to the Kiyojuuji Paranormal Investigation Squad, Rikuo, Kamina and Tsurara headed home. The walk back to the Nura mansion was silent and comfortable as all of them were lost in their own thoughts. Rikuo glanced over at Kamina to make sure she was alright. Even though her youkai self never completely went away and accelerated her healing processes, she was still fragile. He knew he still paled just thinking about the injury she sustained protecting him from the Nue. Thinking of, he wondered if she had dreamed of it earlier today. Being gutted like that wasn't something that could easily be brushed off. Hell, he hadn't been the one gutted and he still had nightmares though they weren't as frequent as they were two months ago.

"What's up?" Kamina touched his arm lightly,

"Eh?" Rikuo jumped slightly. Tsurara wasn't nearby.

"She went ahead when she realized she was late for making dinner. What are you thinking about? You were pretty absorbed there."

He felt relieved Tsurara wasn't with them. It was painfully obvious that she hated Kamina. "Well, I was just wondering…do you, uh, dream about…six months ago?"

"Yes. Something like that sticks with a person for awhile. But I'm much better now." She shrugged.

Pausing slightly, "It's…still hurts doesn't it?" he glanced at her.

Her face went blank and paled slightly, "…Yes it does. I…was scared. I didn't want to die…and it really hurt. But thanks to you I was able to stay strong." She glanced away, her hands clasped behind her back, "That Matoi…it was very different from the ones you had performed before. I think, it had been more than Fear that had been exchanged. I could sense your thoughts and you sensed mine."

"Hm. So it wasn't just me then." Rikuo chuckled slightly.

"Do you have those dreams?" she glanced back,

"Once in a while now. It's still very scary."

"Mercifully it's just a scary dream now huh?" a bright smile gathered in her eyes, "So now then, let's move forward." She started racing towards the mansion.

"Wait up!" Rikuo called. He was fast but she was faster. Suddenly she stopped, doubled over. "Kamina! What's wrong?" he skidded to a stop beside.

"Zen is going to kill me." That was when Rikuo noticed the small dots of blood along her torso.

"YOU IDIOT TOGAKURE KAMINAZUKI!"

"Yep, he's going to kill her." Rikuo sighed over supper.

"I doubt he actually will," Wakana, Rikuo's mother, smiled cheerfully. "He got just as worked up when you injured yourself like that." Tsurara didn't say anything though there was a fiendish delight at the thought of Zen killing Kamina despite the absolute zero chance of him actually doing it. She quickly left to avoid causing a scene. Rikuo's eye twitched slightly, remembering the most recent experience six months ago. Ugh, Zen had worked himself into such a fit he had hardly been able to help those that were injured. Most likely he was doing the same thing now.

Grumbling was heard before Zen stepped into the dining room. Wakana passed a food tray over to him and bowed herself out. "She'll be fine, just cracked the barely healed skin."

"Seemed like it really hurt though." Rikuo thought back to the way she had doubled over.

"Of course it did! Geeze, that girl… She really reminds me of you someday."

"Ahahaha," Rikuo laughed nervously, "Is that good or bad?"

"Both."

"Ahh,"

Zen glanced at him. "Exactly what are your feelings for her?"

"EEEHHH?" Rikuo dropped his rice bowl, "Where is that coming from?"

An eyebrow rose, "I'm curious. You seem to be very protective of her yet you just let her do as she pleases."

"Kamina's a friend. Right now she's injured so….well, she does need help now until she heals."

"But there's more to it. C'mon Rikuo, I won't tell Tsurara or your human friends." Zen was keen to find out obviously but Rikuo could barely think. The question came out of the blue and made absolutely no sense! Honestly what are people thinking? Zen sighed, "When Kamina protected you, you looked like the world had just ended. The devastation on your face, well to say it was pure agony is an understatement." Rikuo cringed. Everything had gone blank when Kamina hadn't gotten up after being hurtled into a wall and landed on the ground. He had never felt so sick even when he saw his father stabbed. "I think you've come to depend on her."

"That's true." Rikuo shivered slightly, "She's…easy to…understand. We think alike and I trust her."

"Obviously," Zen smiled. "So you do love her then and don't go denying it like you denied your demon form." Other than a twitch, Rikuo's body was frozen. That was impossible to counteract. "Do you think it would work? Having her here permanently? She's pretty independent and headstrong."

Rikuo snorted, "It could work…but right now she's homesick. Ah right! I got something for her today, 'scuse me Zen-kun." Zen blinked in surprise then smiled widely. He thought Kamina would be a good match for Rikuo. She had the same ideals and the same will back them up. Besides, everyone, well, almost everyone loved her. Many already thought of her as a permanent part of the Nura clan. She helped with the chores without complaining and did everything she could to help everyone out. How she made time for herself was anyone's guess but she did. She had guts, being able to move around as she is injured though for the first three months there she was pretty compliant. It was very refreshing to have someone who knew her limits and didn't push herself beyond them….most of the time. He really hoped things worked out between Rikuo and Kamina.

Darting through the house, Rikuo was glad to have gotten away from Zen's inquisition. He and Kamina…it, well, not yet. Digging around in his bag, he searched for the head band. Finally finding it wrapped neatly in the paper the elderly lady had wrapped it in, he turned to find Tsurara. Uh oh.

"That's for that girl isn't it?" the venom in her voice was startling.

"Yuki-onna. It's just a, look she's homesick,"

"So send her back,"

"She can't, not until she completely heals. What is it you hate about her? I really don't get it!" Rikuo frowned,

"Hmph. I just don't."

It suddenly clicked, "You think she's a rival?"

Yuki-onna's eyes tightened, "…Yes."

"C'mon," Rikuo shook his head, "Kamina's a friend."

"YOU LOVE HER! Everyone saw your expression when you thought she died! You love her! A total stranger!"

"She's not a stranger!" Rikuo protested, "Yes I've known you longer but you're like an elder sister to me. I love you but not in that way." He almost regretted his words when Yuki-onna flinched away but he didn't. They were a truth that had to be said though the way they were said could've been really improved on. "I'm sorry but…" Yuki-onna just turned and left without a word.

Flopping back Rikuo sighed. "Dammit!" Glancing back at the parcel, he doubted it would be a good idea to give it to Kamina in this state. He had to talk to Tsurara first but even before that, he needed some advice. Who could he go to for this kind of thing? Maybe Zen but Gyuuki seemed like a better idea. Then again, has Gyuuki ever _married_? Shouei was no good as he was close to Rikuo's own age. Kurotabou or Aotabou….not in a million years.

"UGH!" He never wanted to have this conversation with his grandfather of all people but right now there wasn't an alternative.

"Ah Rikuo here you are,"

"Speak of the devil."

"Eh?" And so Rikuo explained to his grandfather, Nurarihyon, the issue at hand. He described Tsurara's anger and jealousy, his own feelings for Kamina and just what the hell does he do to fix things with Tsurara. Nurarihyon's expression only changed from mild interest to a smile of irony.

"Hehehe. So that's what Yuki-onna was all in a huff about. That girl could freeze all of Tokyo if she wasn't so upset."

"So…what can I do?"

"Other than take back your words, not really anything other than making sure she knows you value her. I had the exact same issue with her mother, Setsura. Good thing your grandmother had some steel in her." Nurarihyon chuckled but instantly turned solemn, "Are you sure about Kamina? She doesn't seem to be the type to settle down though her father was the exact same way."

Rikuo glanced up at the sunset, "I…I'm certain about her but, I don't know if she feels the same."

"Hmmm. Well then, continue with what you were planning for this evening." Nurarihyon stood up, "If not, I doubt you'll ever get around to giving her that gift."

"Ah…uh, thanks Grandpa."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

The wind drew out a rasping rustle in the surrounding trees but it was easily overlaid with the sounds of passing vehicles. Though it couldn't be heard the wind still tugged on Kamina's dark hair, pulling the strands every which way. Idly sitting on a portion of the porch just over from the cherry tree, Kamina swung her legs idly as she watched the moon sail by, shining brightly one minute and then turning hazy as a cloud passed in front of it. It was similar to how the moon appeared in Toono when it was being watched through the steam of the hot springs.

Zen had promised that the longest it would take for her to heal completely would be a month; she should be able to travel if she doesn't overexert herself again but Itaku and anyone else coming from Toono will already be here by then. Well, she could go with them when the battle is over and they return but she planned to detour to Kyoto to visit her father's grave. She really missed him. Since Hagoromo-Gitsune had killed him, she had barely felt any pain of losing him other than simply missing him. It shouldn't be that surprising since she had been five when she first met him though they had exchanged many, many letters beforehand. It was very strange though. Why is it that…Why don't I feel any pain? Is it because I believe him when he said he would always watch over me?

"_Kami-chan where are you going?" her father called laughing as he chased her through the park when she was seven. _

"_There's someone there," she had pointed to behind a tree. It was different from the other presence she had felt watching her. It felt very caring and protective while the other one was mild curiosity and resentment._

"_Hmm, let's see if we can surprise her," he knelt beside her as he whispered slyly._

"_How do you know it's a 'her?" Kamina had thought she was the only one how had sensed the woman._

"_Well, it can't be anyone other than your mother keeping an eye on you." He didn't lose his smile though it softened with longing._

"_But you said Mother was dead," Kamina had frowned, confused,_

"_Her body is dead but her spirit remains watching over you just as mine will someday."_ Strangely enough, she believed her father. There were days where Kamina could swear she saw the image of a woman with white and dark gold hair like her's watching her through the mists of Toono. In addition to the woman, she could feel her father's presence. His presence will most likely become dominant once she returned to Kyoto.

"Kamina," she turned to see Rikuo with his hands clasping something behind his back, "are you okay?"

"Just thinking about my father and mother, why? What are you hiding?"

"Nothing," he grinned.

"Liar. What is it?" Leaned forward to try and see around to his back. Rikuo just backed up against the wall. "Rikuo, c'mon I can't friggin move, Zen taped me up so tight."

"You sure? You seem to have moved out of you room." He was still grinning an impish, teasing grin.

"Yes. Gods, why am I even nagging you about this?" she mentally slapped herself as she leaned against a post,

"We-eeellll," he held out the package, "it is good you were _asking_ since it was for you." She blinked at the package several times. Her dark eyes glanced up at him, back down o the package and back up to him.

"…Eh?" She couldn't believe this.

"Hurry up and see what it is," Rikuo pressed it into her shock limp hands. Regaining control, she quickly ripped the plain brown paper apart.

"You asshole," she commented after she tore through three different layers of paper before coming on what looked like a lunch bag. Sliding her hand into the bag, she was stunned to feel something soft and silky. Ridges of rough lines and smooth, faceted bumps ended the feeling of silk. Glancing up at Rikuo, she pulled the object out. "You bought this for me?" she held the white silk and gold embroidered head band.

"Yeah. You seemed to really like it,"

"I do. Thanks. No one's…ever just given me a gift before." Her smile was shy but deeply touched.

"You're father never did?" Rikuo gently pushed. He knew her mother was a shinobi youkai and her father an Onmyouji but other than those facts he knew nothing about them. Well, short of seeing Kamina's father die in her arms.

"Well, he didn't give me material things. Bits of life lessons, showing me what the world was like outside of Toono…those are all really precious too. My father…was wise and rebellious. He was outside the norm. He was more than willing to consider other perspectives. He's a lot like Keikain Hidemoto the Thirteenth."

"What about your mother? You talk about your father a lot but never your mother." Rikuo had sat down beside her.

"Well," Kamina's hands lightly brushed over the headband, "My mother died a month after I was born. Even though I never met her face to face, I know she was a brave, determined person. She wrote me letters. Some were general advice, explanations of the way she thought and others described the Shinobi Youkai. Thanks to her I was able to develop my Fear."

"She sounds very nice,"

Kamina chuckled, "That's what everyone agrees on. She wasn't a strong fighter but she was good enough to scare everyone. She was compassionate despite her training. Everyone that met her, that weren't on her hit list, loved her. My father told me that in my human form I look like him, I have his dark hair and eyes but when I transform I look exactly like my mother. She had the white and gold hair and black eyes." Silence came from their lack of speaking rather than actual silence. The passage of cars was mingled with the blares of train horns. In the lapses the tree and grass could be heard rustling. "My father always said there is no such as thing as black and white. Everything is gray because opinions differ on the same subject."

"That is true." Rikuo chuckled, thinking of Tsurara's opinions.

"Yep. I loved listening to him when he got in that mood. He became dignified and…and…well, it's impossible to describe. He seemed sad and joyous, accepting of everything. He became what I think a true god would look like. I miss him but it doesn't hurt." She frowned slightly, "I wonder if it's because I know he's standing watch over me like my mother is. I'm sure your father is beside you too."

"What do you mean?" Rikuo was confused at the sudden speculative expression on her face and the direction of their conversation.

"Sometimes, I see a woman who looks like me except she's much older. The expression on her face is similar to how Wakana looks at you. Father always said that parents live on in their children and that maybe, somehow, they actually remain by our sides." Rikuo glanced away. That was something else but something he also really hoped was true. Was…Dad watching him too? Just like Kamina's mother?

"You say you're mother is dead but you never said why or how."

Kamina glanced at him out the corner of her eye, "My mother was killed by her family for allowing me to be conceived. She was able to avoid them long enough to give birth to me but then she handed herself over to them. Father said he knew she had fought to the death but…the only ones who really know are the ones coming after you. They won't admit that one of their own was as foolish as to allow a human to…" she blushed slightly, "become….uh, well, allow a hanyou to be born."

Rikuo was stunned. Just how intolerant were these youkai? To turn against one of their own just because she fell in love with a human was wrong! Then he remembered that Shinobi Youkai erased their emotions so they could go after their own blood. Kamina…just how many attempts on her life have there been? Rejected by her mother's family, scorned by her father's family and even in Toono there are youkai who detest her.

Thwack! "Ow!" Rikuo almost fell off the porch. Turning around, he saw Kamina in her hanyou form with the hand guilty of hitting over the back of the head raised. Her hair was light silver and almost black gold with her eyes becoming pure black.

"Don't feel sorry for me Rikuo. True there are more people who want me dead then there are those that wish otherwise, but those that do love me count for more than the other idiots. They don't like me and that's the opinion they're entitled to. I don't give a damn about them. My parents loved as do those that took me in. It used to bother me," she lowered her hand and stood up at five feet, taller than her human form but shorter than her youkai form, "but I don't care anymore. My pride lies in being a hanyou, the daughter of an Onmyouji and a Shinobi Youkai." Her form shifted from half-half to pure youkai though her human heart lingered imperceptible by all but Kamina.

"You are amazing," Rikuo stood, shifting into his own youkai form. His five feet and nine inches towered over Kamina's five feet and two inches. "That's why I love you."

"I love you too though I am curious, which form do you like best?" she smiled.

"Tough call," he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her back against him gently, "All of them."

"No favourite?" her voice was mild,

"None, though I fire the question back to you."

"Same as you." She leaned back, covering his hands with her own. "Though I want to ask, what about Tsurara and Ienaga?"

Rikuo's red eyes glanced down in surprise. He would never have guessed she felt a shade insecure about them but then again, Kamina was, after all, human too. She was well within her rights of being insecure and jealous. "Tsurara is like a sister and Ienaga has always been my friend. Why don't you have a preference for forms?"

Kamina tilted her head up, making eye contact, "The part of you that I love never changes, regardless of the form. You're kind, determined and strong. Most importantly, I trust you completely." Rikuo smiled though there was one thing nagging him. "What's wrong?"

"Uh, well, I was wondering…if we…ever thought about getting married…how…will we make it work? I mean, you're fiercely independent and there's no way in hell you would turn your back on Toono. Also, there's no chance of you becoming part of the Nura hyakki yakou except through marrying me."

"Who knows how it'll work it out?" She pulled away and turned to face him, "That's kind of what we're figuring out here right?"

"True," he felt relieved. He knew Kamina would only ever exchange sakazuki with a husband, and it would be as equals, as well as the fact that Kamina was swearing loyalty to _him_, not to the Nura clan. There was no pressing matter for either of them to attend to save what they already addressed. The night was simply enjoyed with idle talk and companionable silences. The best part? Nobody disturbed them.

* * *

><p>Hello readers. How are you enjoying Twilight so far? as a writer, I had not expected this to take such a romantic turn or for this chapter to be so lovey dovey. Thank you so much for reading and please review :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Rikuo stretched as the bell clanged for the end of the school day. Letting out a happy sigh he paused wondering when Kiyotsugu would let loose the next club activity. He already told them about the attack the Nura would be making on the Shinobi Youkai. As usual, Kiyotsugu went on a rampage demanding to go with them. When Rikuo and Kamina adamantly refused, he tried to negotiate them into wearing cameras so he could the battle. Kamina had promptly dropped a textbook on his head after she snapped. He wondered what other trick she would devise to further deter him. She was freed of Zen's ministrations last week when he said she was fully healed though he threatened to let her bleed to death if she overexerted herself. 'Rebuild your strength slowly'. Unless something happened outside of her control, Kamina would abide by Zen's advice. Already she had worked up from being able to manage forty push ups to one hundred. Her recovery speed surpassed his.

"Hey Rikuo-kun," Kana approached him, "Is it just me or is there something different between you and Kamina-san?"

"Eh?" Rikuo blinked. He didn't think anything was different…other than the…uh….well….since they were open about their emotions.

"Yeah, yeah," Maki suddenly piped up, "What's the deal Kaminazuki?" Kamina just glanced at Rikuo who shrugged. She shrugged back.

"What do you think?" she asked,

"I think you two are in love!" Torii piped up. Kamina and Rikuo both paused, Rikuo was in the middle of standing and Kamina was putting her homework in her bag. "I was right?" Torii glanced between them.

"Is that why Oikawa-san hasn't come to school?" Shima frowned.

"Uh…pretty much," Rikuo sighed. Tsurara still hadn't stopped sulking.

"AWESOME! My two favourite youkai are getting married!" Kiyotsugu suddenly yelled.

"Wha? Kamina froze horrified.

"NO!" Rikuo yelped, "I mean," he glanced at Kamina,

"Way too early to even consider it. With youkai you're counting centuries not decades, of being married." Kamina regained her composer.

"Oh. Then who gave that headband?"

"Rikuo." Kamina answered. Said head band stood out vividly against Kamina's black hair.

"So it was just a gift?" Torii frowned slightly,

"You went way out your way to buy it." Maki commented,

"Are you two getting married someday?" Kiyotsugu returned to his original track of thought.

"If we can still tolerate each other," Kamina chuckled,

Rikuo laughed as well, "I wonder if we can…"

"We might need to take breaks from each other. Which will work out good. You stay here in Ukiyoe Town while I go to Toono."

"Won't you be doing that anyways?" Rikuo grabbed his bag, "It's not like you've stopped being a Toono youkai."

"What's….OI!" Kiyotsugu yelled as Kamina pulled Rikuo out of the classroom. Darting down the stairs and to the outside, Kamina barley stopped running. The smirk on her face reassured Rikuo they weren't being prematurely targeted but he wondered at the sudden burst of energy. Catching his footing, Rikuo scanned for youkai presences but detected nothing specific. He noticed that she was following the path to his home. Just what…Itaku! Kamina must have sensed Itaku's presence at the mansion and was hurrying there to meet him.

In very little time, fifteen minutes at most, they had appeared at the mansion. Rikuo paused doubled over gasping for air but Kamina paused only long enough to kick off her shoes. Honestly, where does she come by that stamina? He heard Tsurara and Kejourou yelp. Kamina must have shot by them. Pushing himself up, he passed through the entry. Sure enough, Tsurara and Kejouro were both frozen with shock. After a quick apology, he darted past them to follow Kamina. Finally rounding the screen into the meeting room, he saw Itaku swinging Kamina around in a circle. This was the first time Rikuo had ever seen him relax enough to be a somewhat exuberant brother. Awashima and Amezou were there as well, clearly delighted to see their adopted little sister again. There more familiar faces from Toono, like Reira and Yukari but there were many more unfamiliar faces.

"Wow! You look cute!" Awashima commented, glomping Kamina the instant Itaku let her go.

"You're going to school?" Amezou inserted clearly _not_ surprised.

"Rikuo," Itaku nodded, was as composed as ever, but he was still smiling slightly.

"Hey, how've you guys been?" He got a chorus of 'good', 'not bad', and 'could be better'. Rikuo smiled as he finally stood up with his heart rate at its normal pace.

"How's the injury?" Itaku turned to Kamina,

"All healed up." There was a lot of life in her now, "Good timing huh?" Itaku nodded though he didn't seem to agree.

"Hello," Nurarihyon appeared in the doorway, "Nice of you guys to come by and help out."

"Kamina asked."Akagappa answered.

"Still, thank you." Nurarihyon smiled.

"I won't be participating. This is for the others who are itching for a fight against the Shinobi Youkai. We have a grudge to settle."

Itaku's smile disappeared. "When are we heading out?"

"Two weeks from now. Until then, Itaku Ani-ue, do you mind training Rikuo a bit? I've been out of commission for the last few months so…."

"You're training too."

"Not too hard. If she opens the wound again I'll let her bleed to death." Zen appeared in the doorway behind Nurarihyon.

"Zen-kun," Rikuo sighed,

"Yeah right." Kamina peaked around Itaku, "You like me too much besides, I was good when it most mattered." Zen twitched slightly with annoyance but couldn't deny the truth of her words.

"By the way," Awashima suddenly plucked the gold and white hair band out of Kamina's hair, "when did you get this?" The sudden silence and awkward tension had him glancing over to Rikuo who glanced at Kamina.

"Uh about that…."

"NURA-KUN AND TOGAKURE-SAN!" Kiyotsugu suddenly burst on the scene, mad as hell, "WHAT….oh." He trailed off when he noticed the stunned company. Who is and where the hell did this human come from?

Considering this was Rikuo's home, a gathering place for youkai, he could assume they were youkai but precisely who they were was a good question Kiyotsugu thought to himself.

Kamina smiled, "You're brilliant. Real fucking brilliant and that's a compliment right now."

"Sorry about this Rikuo-kun," Kana appeared,

"You guys were right on time," Rikuo interrupted Kana. _There are gods_ he thought as he sent a prayer of thanks to Heaven. There was little doubt in his mind that Toono will be intent on shoving him into an early grave if not for his relationship with Kamina, than from the fact the Nura clan was once again claiming their best mercenaries. Well, in his case, the best mercenary they ever had and the fact they were only dating. He wasn't intentionally snatching her out from underneath them.

Sure enough, Kiyotsugu wasted no time trying to interview the visiting Toono. Try as he might though, he couldn't find out anymore about Toono Village than he got from Kamina. Maki, Torii and Ienaga had slipped out before Kiyotsugu could reprimand them for not being enthusiastic. Shima lingered hoping Tsurara would show up as evidenced by the way he was always glancing around hopefully.

"Okay so what's this fear?" Kiyotsugu pressed. Kamina was wondering if she should drop Itaku, who was sitting on her back while she was doing her finger push ups, and bean the guy. It's a really tempting idea right now after hearing the same question twenty times. "C'mon Togakure-san, Itaku-kun?" Kiyotsugu continued to plead with them but they both remained silent.

"Two hundred. Next hand," Itaku glanced out to the courtyard where thwacks reverberated from Awashima's and Rikuo's sparring match. It was still daytime which was unfortunate for Rikuo. Awashima wasn't using his Fear and tuning his skills down but he was using enough power to have Rikuo purple and blue. Credit had to be handed to Rikuo as he only grunted when a blow collided with him and didn't whimper.

"What is fear?" Kiyotsugu was still asking this time turning his attention to Amezou and Kappa who lounging in Kappa's pond.

"Ask Rikuo," Amezou growled. How did Kamina stand this guy?

"He's kind of busy."

"Kamina then?"

"…she isn't answering."

"What? Kamina!" Amezou hollered, "How did you get so weak so fast?"

"She's trying to not strangle a certain human." Itaku answered for her, "Done." He carefully stepped off of Kamina who leaned back on her knees and stretched her arms out in front of her. "Fear is exactly what it sounds like."

"Really? Then how does it do all these different things?"

"It varies from youkai to youkai." Kamina finally answered stretching her hands above her head. "The first stage for activating Fear is Hatsu. Pretty much it produces an aura designed for scaring opponents. Depending on the youkai, they either hallucinate or run screaming. The second stage is where Fear is materialized into an attack. Kappas, like Amezou, tend to use water as a medium while Yuki-Onna uses snow and ice. Each attack is unique to the youkai species and individual. Rikuo's utilizes the same idea as the rest of the Nurarihyon but it is also unique to himself in how he uses it."

"What do you use?" Kiyotsugu hesitated, not sure if he was venturing into forbidden territory. He only knew that Kamina was a Shinobi Youkai. Going off the tangent of shinobi meant they could be very secretive and ruthless if someone found out something about them that they didn't want anyone to know.

"Same as any other Shinobi Youkai." She ducked as Itaku abruptly swung a scythe at her. They moved into a furious sparring match where Kamina pressed Itaku. She wasn't hesitating to use any of her Onmyouji techniques as she summoned her shikigami, Mountain Lion. Kiyotsugu was thrown for a loop at how serious Kamina and Itaku were. It was really frightening he had to admit but so awesome! Neither was holding back. Then Itaku disappeared and Kamina was swinging her blade at empty…or rather, not empty air. The blade would swing than stop as if she had connected with an invisible blade. Light seemed to bounce off the blade in Kamina's hands in the form of crescents and follow the line of attack she had sculpted with her arms. A piece of fabric materialized as one of the light blades brushed against something. The rest cut deep gouges into the grass. He blinked twice, thrice before he understood what he saw. Kamina, in her human form, had her blade against Itaku's throat. She just sighed as they both put the weapons away.

"Why hadn't I seen anything?"

"That is the Hatsu," Kamina shrugged. "Now time for supper."

Tsurara appeared calling 'supper' just as Kamina said it.

"Is there something special about your sword?" Kiyotsugu asked Kamina just before he left.

"Yeah. Its name is Akikiri and was forged as an Onmyouji blade by my father." Once Kiyotsugu was out the gate and on his way home Itaku and Awashima were apart conversing apart from the others. Kamina shrugged and continued to the dining room. She always became ravenous after a sparring match in her human form. A pattern of unsteady footsteps drew her attention back. Rikuo was black and blue all over. Nothing seemed broken or overly strained though despite his colourfully mottled skin. There were some patches of untouched skin, mostly his face and neck. The rest could be seen on his arms where his kimono had been sliced through.

"Ouch."


	5. Chapter 5

_**My deepest apologies for the constant changing of this fanfic's title. **Twilight** didn't fit and **Dawn** fitted but it was too specific to the one scene. Hence, **'Cycle'. **Please enjoy and review :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5<strong>_

Itaku frowned slightly as Kamina moved through the obstacle course he, Awashima and Amezou had created. Her movements were still slow and not as crisp as they had been but they had improved immensely over the last week. She had to stay out of action for six months after all. The worrisome part was the fact they were going to attacking the Shinobi Youkai soon, within the next week, and that was nowhere near enough time to get Kamina back to her former strength. Matoi would help her but he wondered if she would be able to endure it? Usually after three uses she was down and out but her stamina has been reduced.

"Itaku Ani-ue," Kamina materialized beside him after the obstacle course. She had finished it with only a few bruises from Awashima and Amezou. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"I know it's just that I'm worried about timing. If we had two months more you would be back in top form."

"By then we'll already have been attacked." Kamina shrugged, "Besides, it won't be just brute strength and intelligence. Getting up to the attack, yes it's an intelligence exercise but once we get there, we'll just go with the flow. Besides, Rikuo and I have a little something developed." Itaku glanced at her. It would explained why they disappeared and came back dropping asleep on the steps. Gently reaching out, he wrapped an arm around Kamina's slender shoulders and pulled her tight against him. Rather than resist, Kamina leaned into him, allowing herself to be a fragile human. Just as a she pulled away, Kuroumaru appeared.

"Kamina-sama," the Karasu Tengu landed, "Master wants your opinion."

"On what?" Kamina was in motion with renewed vigour. She didn't see Itaku mouth 'sama' with an incredulous expression.

"The Shinobi Youkai has been changing their hideouts. We're trying to spot a pattern in the hideouts so we can have an idea of where to attack if you're agents can't find them."

"Is there consistency in the level of concealment?" Itaku ventured as Kamina lead the way to the meeting room.

"Not really. Some are highly concealed others are not." Kuroumaru rolled his shoulders back, "all the information we have is in the meeting room."

"Have our people shown up?" Kamina directed her question towards the ones gathered in the meeting hall. Clearly they had already been underway for a good space of time. Kamina generally avoided the gatherings unless specifically requested to be there by Rikuo.

"Yep," Amezou held up a sealed scroll. The tie was so elaborate the ends of the strings couldn't be seen unless the reader knew where to look. Ignoring Hitotsume, who growled for them to hurry up and read the message, Amezou continued to explain, "Our little agent is sound asleep right now. He barely escaped undetected. Chances are they'll have moved by now."

"We should be able to have an idea now." Kamina knelt down with the Toono youkai. Amezou read the letter slowly. The characters were written in code and unusually hurried making it very hard to read. The letter detailed a cave half a kilometre to the north of Tokyo's edge. It detailed a tough area that had virtually no living animals. Even the vegetation was described as sparse but effective for concealment. The land was rocky and bare with loose bits of boulders. At the conclusion of the letter, several voices were raised in the opinion that they should attack that night. Gyuuki cautioned that they were unfamiliar with the area and the Shinobi Youkai would be familiar.

"One of the reason for their success is they take the time to know the territory." Gyuuki explained.

"That is true." Kamina nodded, "We do much the same though the Shinobi Youkai goes out of their way to know the area and memorize it for later times."

"We need to attack before they move again!" Hitotsume growled.

Kamina refrained growling back 'he wasn't going to show up so shut up'. "Our agent narrowly escaped so that means they'll have moved already. It's safe to assume they won't go far, maybe 2 kilometres from their current location."

"Won't they come into Tokyo?"

"No. It would be best for them to remain outside of it. Easier way to leave when their job is done." Itaku smirked slightly, "Though they might find themselves using it as an escape route."

"Yes they will." Rikuo, who had remained silent, smiled.

"Well," Awashima stood up, "Itaku and I both think you're as ready as we can get you so whenever you want"

"To head out go out." Itaku finished Awashima's sentence.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Branches barely shifted in the presence of a passing figure. The fading light of the moon only encouraged any passerby that they were seeing something go by. Kamina raised her hand to Itaku to hold. With her hands she described what she saw and what she was thinking. He passed the signal on to Amezou who sent it via crow to Awashima. Awashima alerted Rikuo who was back with the main force. Privately he chafed at this. He would rather walk in and have at them. All this waiting was more exhausting than fighting. Hell, the Shinobi Youkai probably expected them to plan and they would have every countermeasure conceivable in place.

"They're not there which means they're here." Awashima translated the signals. It took several seconds for everyone to process the last two words of the sentence. A sudden gasp had their heads flipping up to see a body go thump right in front of Rikuo.

"Master!" Tsurara called. He had disappeared.

"Child's play," a tall lean figure spoke as he lashed out with his own Fear, unveiling Rikuo. A sudden boom of shrieks and explosions ripped through the air. Upon the higher level of the rocky terrain was a higgly piggly line of minor youkai. The forms of coiled serpents, small oni, and chattering insects formed a twisted silhouette against the star scattered sky but their presence was little more than an annoyance. The one, who attacked Rikuo however, was one the Shinobi Youkai. Launching itself at him again, the shinobi youkai furiously attacked the head of the Nura clan. Rikuo was stunned by the controlled ferocity. Kamina was controlled and precise, not wild like this thing. Strikes from a wakizashi were interspersed with the toss of traditional hand grenades, kunai and shuriken. The shuriken were nothing more than a distracting annoyance.

An icy glimmer marked the passage of Tsurara's ice naginata as she knocked kunai and shuriken to the ground. Clatters of falling weaponry echoed in the periodic silences between roaring youkai. Awashima's graceful female form was silhouetted on a hill as she sliced swaths through the weak retainers of the Shinobi Youkai.

"This is hardly a fight with these guys," Amezou's voice echoed over the clamour. Rikuo wanted to shoot him down but could hardly do so as he was entangled with one of the strong guys. He wasn't ridiculous like Tsuchigumo but he was still challenging. Leaping back, the shinobi youkai disappeared. It was a different disappearance from Kamina when she activated her Fear's hyoui; she seemed to dissemble particle by particle until all of her was shadow. This guy disappeared like someone dropped a blanket over him.

The sudden appearance of the youkai's presence enabled Rikuo to spin around and defend himself from the strike aimed at his back. Having landed on higher ground, the youkai leaned into his blade. Rikuo snarled at the sudden increase in weight behind the sword.

"Master!" Tsurara swung her naginata at the youkai. It disappeared once again.

"Careful Tsurara," Rikuo warned, "He isn't like the retainers. Listen to your intuition. That's the only way you can guess where he's going to come from." Kamina's advice had flown from his lips before he realized it. Kamina had informed him of the trick after he had blocked her attack from her hyoui, Melting Shadow. It worked against all concealment type Fears, his included.

"Huh?"

"Advice from a concealment type user."

"Kamina," Tsurara spat.

"What a useless body guard." A voice, evidently male from its deep baritone tones, echoed exactly like Kamina's when she was using Melting Shadows: her voice came from all directions. "I've have passed many but you are the worst at your job I've ever seen in three thousand years." Stepping out of the shadows cast by a boulder was a tall, slender man. Over fine chainmail shirt was a black and gray mottled kimono and trousers. Belts looped over his legs, waist and shoulders with an exotic array of weapons from around the world. It wasn't the weapon display that had drawn a gasp from Rikuo. Unlike his comrades, the man wore no mask, leaving his fair face and hair open for the world to view. The white and bright gold hair, and the similar delicate, fine features Kamina had were shocking enough. The wave in their hair even matched. He could pass for her elder brother. There was only one noticeable difference between Kamina and this man, and it was their eyes. The man's eyes were a vibrant, plain blue. Emotions danced and flickered through Kamina's eyes even when they didn't dance across her face but this man was emptier than a vacuum.

"What is your name?" Rikuo demanded making each word its own demand. He had little doubt as to who this man was. Tsurara was frozen beside him.

If the man had any emotional capacity, he would have raised an eyebrow, "Togakure." The shadows around one of the katana at his waist seemed to cast a continuously growing shadow.

"That is…Kagekiri!" Awashima appeared beside Rikuo. Kamina had described her father's greatest creation: the twin demon slaying blades, Akikiri and Kagekiri. Akikiri was a blade that could only be sued by wielder who carried human blood. Somehow, it had been imbued with the ability to magnify and control light according to the wielder's will. Kagekiri was the exact same though it utilized shadows and could only be carried by one with youkai blood. Other than their general abilities, the sole similarity between the twin blades was their inability to cut humans. Kagekiri was no doubt a frustration for a racist youkai as they couldn't cut down their least favourite race.

Togakure's eyes turned to Awashima, "You're one of the youkai that accepted the abomination spawned by that Onmyouji and my accursed daughter." Rage and hatred shifted the surface of the pool that was Togakure's face.

"Your loss, our gain!" Awashima bristled,

"Loss? Hanyou are weak, you especially Nura Rikuo." Ten blades of light suddenly exploded out of nowhere and all were aimed for Togakure. With the smallest of movements, Togakure evaded every one. Granite boulders shattered as the blades touched them. From his waist, Togakure drew Kagekiri just in time to meet Akikiri

"Take that back now while you're still on your feet." Kamina snarled. Akikiri and Kagekiri seemed determined to outdo each other as light and shadow danced from the blades. Even if the wielders of the Twin Blades were people with weak wills, the blades would try to outdo the other. Light was always trying to push back the shadows and the shadows were always trying to extinguish the light.

"You!" undiluted rage twisted Togakure's fine features as he pressed the blades towards Kamina. With a fluid swipe, Kamina leapt back and untangled the blades.

"My name isn't 'you' it's Togakure Keikain Kaminazuki."

"You have no right to the Togakure name!" spittle flew from Togakure's mouth in a spit. The careless action drew Rikuo's eyes away from Togakure and to the space behind Kamina. Glimpsing a flash of movement Rikuo leapt to meet it. The shinobi youkai who had attacked him earlier had tried to pierce Kamina through her back. Twisting around a retaliatory grenade, Rikuo sliced up towards the youkai's shoulder. Shocked by the timely defence and offence, the blade found its mark, taking the arm off the youkai. Staring numbly at the stump that was its arm for ten seconds, the youkai suddenly convulsed. Youki was flowing out of the injury like water gushing over the ruins of a dam. Rikuo quickly separated its head from the body so the youkai wouldn't lash out in blind rage and pain.

Other than a slight widening of his eyes, Togakure seemed unconcerned, "Another blade like Nenekirimaru."

"This blade is Nenekirimaru's successor actually." Rikuo smirked. Togakure had retreated back into his apathetic shell.

"Youkai Art: Rera Makiri!" Itaku's shockwave sliced the vegetation to pieces along with some of the hidden Shinobi Youkai members. Awashima left Rikuo's side to join Amezou and the other Nura clan members in finishing the remaining shinobi youkai.

Togakure shrugged and turned his attention back to Kamina and Rikuo only to find they weren't there. Using his eyes and intuition, he searched for the pair but couldn't find them, not even a trace of their human tainted youki. Abruptly spinning in a circle, he saw his blade pass through Kamina. The severed parts of her form flickered with Fear. It smelled of Kamina's and Rikuo's. Leaping away from her, Togakure puzzled at the lack of resistance. His blade had passed through her but she wasn't collapsing and he hadn't felt the resistance of flesh and bone. A fine line of pain followed the tip of Rikuo's sword as he materialized out of the shadows. Togakure had evaded the fatal blow with sheer reflex.

"How?" he was completely stumped. This was impossible. Matoi was a myth conjured by the Nura clan during Rihan's reign. No way could a hanyou, even the son of the Supreme Commander, be this strong!

"Humans are weak in comparison to youkai." Rikuo maintained his Fear so Kamina could use it.

"But when they rely on their comrades and admit their weakness, humans become strong."

"Hanyou take the strength of humans and youkai and surpass both races by combining them." Kamina as well maintained her own Fear for Rikuo. Their synchronicity was familiar as they had done this several times already. Each of them was moving independently of each other while sharing their Fear in the Kasane method of the Matoi. For some reason though, this Matoi was different from the rest. It wasn't just their Fear based abilities that were shared; Kamina's highly developed athleticism was available to Rikuo and Rikuo's regenerative ability was shared with Kamina. They could share their thoughts and emotions, and even when they were concealed the other still knew them subconsciously. Togakure was stunned. The youki of these two and doubled in size and power. The desperate urge to reject that which was standing in front of him lent Togakure the strength and incentive to launch himself at Kamina. This had to be her ability, no one more human than youkai could have the strength. Bringing his Kagekiri down with both hands, he felt the slip of skin and muscle severing for a second before Kamina disappeared into the shadows. Rikuo's Kyouka Suigetsu had shielded her from a deep cut. Snarling, Togakure waited, closing his eyes. The wind stirred. Lashing out, he narrowly missed Rikuo who activated Kyouka Suigetsu just in time. Shifting to defend his unprotected back, he felt a blade pierce his defended front. Kamina had slipped Akikiri through the gap between his forearms' bones. Stumbling back, he felt Rikuo's blade slide through left lung as Kamina's blade sunk into his heart. Gasping at the outrush of his youki, Togakure tried to kick Kamina with the blades he had hidden in the hem of his trousers but his body was already too weak. A wet slursh followed Akikiri as Kamina withdrew it with one hand. The other hand had removed Kagekiri from Togakure's grasp.

"This sword never belonged to you. It was given to my mother by my father who said 'Use this to severe you shadows so you can see'. People like you will never see." Shadows leapt up around the blade as Kamina took hold. Crossing broth blades in front of her, Kamina cleanly severed Togakure's head from his body.

"That is a new Matoi. What is it called?" a tall, willowy woman with Togakure's coloring but set in a narrow, angular face, appeared. Her hands were raised in surrender.

"Rippling Shadow Mirror." Rikuo and Kamina automatically answered.

Kamina frowned as she registered the woman's presence "You're the one that had been watching me in Kyoto. Why?" Rikuo glanced over. Rippling Shadow Mirror was still in effect and he could see the memories that had been brought forth.

"Isn't it obvious?" the woman's voice was tart, "I'm your mother's elder sister!"

"That doesn't explain it. You never acted to protect me even when the Onmyouji of the Keikain House attacked me nor did you help when Hagoromo-Gitsune wasted Kyoto."

"You're father had it under control."

"Not in Kyoto. Why?"

Rolling her blue eyes, not as richly emotional as Kamina's but more expressive than Togakure's, "Your mother asked me to keep an eye on you. No other reason." Kamina didn't say anything. She only seemed satisfied to have mystery solved. She bent down to retrieve Kagekiri's scabbard from Togakure's corpse. The shadows from Kagekiri and the light from Akikiri had both disappeared before Kamina returned them to their scabbards.

"What will you do now?" She glanced at the lone survivor as she scanned the battlefield. None of the Shinobi Youkai had surrendered. If they hadn't been cut down in a skirmish then they had committed suicide. The woman only shrugged.

"Kamina, you sure it's safe?" Rikuo's eyes remained latched to the woman. The presence he felt through Kamina's memories had been anything but loving.

"Yes. If she truly hated me she could've killed me years and years ago when I wandered Kyoto." Despite saying that, Kamina didn't turn her back on her aunt.

"Kamina! Rikuo!" Itaku appeared, his weapons held ready, scowling at the woman. "So you're Reimei-sama's sister."

"…yes though that's not my sister's name."

"If Hideyoshi hadn't named her, she would be one of hundreds of Togakures." Itaku glared.

"Eh?" Rikuo was really confused.

"For the Shinobi Youkai, their name is that of their clan. If I was born pure youkai, I would've been named Togakure rather than Kaminazuki. My father's name was Hideyoshi and he named my mother Reimei." Kamina explained.

"So what are you going to do now?" Itaku pressed Kamina's aunt.

"There is room for you at Toono," Akagappa suddenly appeared. The woman glanced at the red kappa with a frown. Eventually she nodded her head sharply and followed him as he turned away. "Stay as long you like," he spoke to Itaku, "tell the rest of our people."

"Yes sir."

A chorus of calls erupted from the victorious Nura Clan and Toono youkai. Some shouts formed comprehensible words while others were not; they were just exclamations of victory.

"Oh look, dawn's here." Sure enough, the stars were being masked by the rising sun's rays."You are the dawn and twilight, the cycle of darkness to light, light to darkness. That is what Father always told me."

"Well, another cycle had certainly gone by." Rikuo smiled as he grasped Kamina's hand. She squeezed his back as they both shifted from youkai to hanyou to pure human as the sky turned flame orange and blue.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading everyone. Please review :) I really need some. <strong>


End file.
